A Dog on the Wall
by fox of the darkness night
Summary: After being cursed by Naraku, Kagome is forced into a 3,000 year slumber. When she awakens, Titans are roaming the lands and humans are cowering behind walls like cattle. Will she be able to help save humanity or will their corruption force her away? Will she be able to find comfort in a certain Squad Captain? Demon!Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi/Kagome

Note: Kagome is a dog demon. This story will mainly interact with the anime not the manga.

Here is a new story I've been working on for a while. If you enjoy it, please leave a review and there will be more to come!

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She saw nothing but the darkness around her. She could feel the cold, hard slab of stone she was laying on. Stale air was the only thing she could smell. _'How long have I been in this cave?'_ Apparently long enough for not only her muscles to atrophy but also her demonic energy.

Without moving, she stretched out her energy. It was relative to a cat stretching after a long nap. Kagome sighed in disappointment. Her energy was like that of a newborn pup. She couldn't sense anything outside of her safe haven. Sesshomaru would be so disappointed.

Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head until she heard the vertebrae crack in her back. Feeling a lot looser now, she kicked off the stone table to stand. Or, at least, she attempted to. After letting go of the table, her legs buckled from the sudden weight and she fell face first to the unforgiving ground beneath her.

"Urgh. Curse Naraku to the seventh layer of hell! This is all his fault!"

Growling out her anger, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Deciding it was going to be awhile before her legs decided to start working again, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. She sent her energy out to find the village.

 _'The village should be around here somewhere…'_

Not feeling the tell-tale sign of life, she frowned. She shouldn't be that far off from the village. Maybe only a mile or two. Sighing, she let her powers return to her. It seems her powers have regressed so much she couldn't even sense a single villager.

It was a few hours before she tried to walk again. Though her legs were a bit shaky, she still managed to keep upright. She walked across the cave to the entrance that was covered by rocks.

"Huh. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha must have put these here to make sure I was not bothered." Shifting some of the rocks around, she took notice of how withered the rocks looked. Almost like they had seen year's worth of aging.

She dug through the remaining layers of vine-encrusted rock until she saw daylight on the other side. The fresh air of the unpolluted Feudal Era rushed into the cave. Finally squeezing through the small opening, she took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?"

Looking around, the biggest thing she noticed was the sheer size of the trees that made up the forest. "Okay… These were definitely not here when I went to sleep." Now she was starting to worry. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings. Lifting her head, she took a delicate sniff of the air. Though this place smelled like the familiar lands of the Feudal Era, she could not pick up any traces of any surrounding villages.

Securing her tail around her waist, she sprung upward into a tree, intent on reaching the top. Looking at the view she was presented with, she gave a gasp in horror. Everywhere she looked she saw miles of forests and open planes. But what bothered her most of all were the run down, abandoned towns she could sense held no life.

* * *

She was wandering through an abandoned town looking at the destruction that had been wrought. She could feel in the very earth the unadulterated fear and terror of the people that perished. Goosebumps raced across her skin when she noticed clumps of human bones grouped together. _'What sort of demon was the cause of this?'_

THUMP… THUMP

Startled, Kagome jerked her head up to the oncoming sound. And there, rounding an aged building was a giant. Kagome froze at the sight of it. Though it was not too gruesome looking, there was just something about its facial features that gave her the heebe jeebeez.

Its unblinking sight was focused solely on her. Its smiling face growing wider causing drool to run down its chin. It started to make its way toward her, but Kagome wasn't going to hang around to say hello. She quickly ducked into an alleyway and tried to maneuver her way through the maze-like ruins.

She took shelter in what appeared to be an old garment shop. Her breathing came out in rapid pants, eyes frantically searching through the windows. Not hearing anything, she started to slowly relax. Until the entire roof was ripped off the building. With a startled shriek, she instinctively threw herself out of the window to avoid the hand reaching in to grab her.

Unfortunately, there was another giant waiting for her. It clumsily grabbed her and some fallen debris. A sharp piece of wood was jammed into her leg as she was hoisted up. She cried out in pain and frantically looked for something to use against the beast.

Coming up with nothing, she focused on her demonic energy to create an acidic whip. Her atrophied demonic energy was really kicking her in the ass right now, as her whip was horribly deformed. It crackled and popped from an imbalance in her energy. Regardless of the quality, it would still serve its purpose.

She waited till she could feel its breath on her face before swinging the whip down on its face; splitting it in half. Giving a dull groan, it fell backward; lifeless. But before she could regain her bearings, the other giant was upon her. With her whip still in hand she jumped up to meet the beast head on and with a flick of the wrist, it was completely decapitated.

Landing on her good leg, she gave a huff as she pulled the wooden debris from the other. "Great. With my energy stores as they are now, this will take forever to heal!"

Pooling healing saliva in her mouth, she lathered her leg enough to completely cover the wound. It wouldn't completely heal it, but it would at least tie her over till it healed on its own.

Spreading out her senses, she tried to locate any type of human life that still remained in this bizarre world. Sweat was dripping down her brow from the force of her exertion. She was pushing her powers to the limit, if only to catch a glimpse of something other than the tainted auras that filled the land.

When she was about to give up hope, there was a flicker. However small it may have been; it was still there. The size only depicted how far she would have to travel. But hopefully, at that spark, they would have the answers she needed.

She only traveled for what appeared to be a mile before she was preyed upon again. _'Disposing of these giants is starting to get wearisome.'_ She was panting from the amount of energy she had spent in one day.

When she was about to continue her journey, she felt a jolt go through her body. "Oh no! Not now!" Apparently, she had finally spent the last of her energy, and she was being forced back into her natural form instead of wasting the energy to keep up her humanoid appearance.

Her body was forced to shrink as she watched her surroundings grow in size. Velvety, triangle ears poked out of the top of her head while fur surrounded her whole body. She hunched her body forward onto all fours for the last stages of her transformation.

' _Oh no! This is not good!'_

When the transformation was completed, Kagome took tally of her form. And she was not happy.

' _I can't believe I'm this small!'_

True to her words, she resembled a small puppy. By her guess, she couldn't have been more than two feet tall. This was terribly disappointing. Before her forced sleep, she would tower over buildings at thirty meters.

' _Life can really suck sometimes. How on earth am I supposed to defend myself now?!'_

THUMP… THUMP

Her black fur bristled as she heard the footsteps of one of the giants. Before she could find a way to escape her impending doom, the giant rounded the corner and looked right at her. Kagome's muscles tensed considerably as her fight-or-flight reflex kicked in.

But before Kagome could make a move, the giant only turned around and walked back the way it came. All Kagome could do was look after it curiously. _'Why aren't you trying to kill me?'_

Looking around herself, she spotted a puddle of blood from the wound she had suffered not too long ago. Apparently, she had reopened the wound during her last fight. _'So, the giant was drawn here by my blood. But it still didn't attack me. Why not?'_

Huffing in confusion, she decided to let it go for now and instead focused on finding a safe place to spend the night and regain her energy. Sniffing the air, she followed the scent of water to a river. Luckily enough, next to the river was a small outcropping of caves that would suit her perfectly. _'No giant would ever be able to fit in one of these.'_

* * *

The first rays of light brought the next morning for Kagome. Rising from her make-shift bed, she made her way to the river for a drink. She needed to find food today, or she didn't know how much longer she would be able to last.

Following tracks from the stream, she came across a herd of grazing deer. Taking one down, even for her size, was an easy task. Having not eaten in however many years she had been in that cave; her stomach was insatiable.

Deciding to track another deer, she followed the tracks the herd left when they originally fled from her. Having found them, she crouched low to the ground as her muscles tensed getting ready to spring. Her tail stilled as her prey moved closer to her location.

When she was about to pounce, she heard the loud footfalls of a giant coming closer. Her body froze. _'I don't think I have enough energy stored up yet to fight.'_

Getting ready to flee, she noticed something quite peculiar. By the sounds of it, the giant was not the quietest thing in the world. So, if she could hear its approach, then why were the deer not frightened by it? Instead of running like any ordinary animal would do when a predator was nearby, they just continued grazing.

When the giant became visible, the deer still did not seem unnerved by its presence. Deciding to test a sudden thought, she stepped out of her hiding place. At her sudden appearance, all the deer bolted in the opposite direction. Except, the giant didn't even spare her a glance. It just kept moving along its original path. If anything, it seemed to ignore her.

 _'So, I was right. Whatever these things are. They only hunt humans. Which means… If I travel in this form, then I should go completely unnoticed.'_

With a new plan formed, she set out to find what remained of humanity.

* * *

If you liked it, please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi/Kagome

Note: Kagome is a dog demon. This story will interact with the anime, not the manga.

If you enjoy it, please leave a review!

* * *

She traveled for days in her demon form. Proving her theory true. The giants she came in contact with paid her no mind. Because of this, she was able to store enough of her energy to increase her size to that of a horse. This allowed for easier travel for her.

She ran through another forest, for the first time in her life, with a carefree spirit. There were no demons she needed to be wary of. No Jewel to be worried about. No humans wishing for her death. Even the top predator in this world didn't care for her. Right now, in this moment, she was free. Free from all the responsibility that tied her down in the past.

Her stride increased as she pushed her body to move faster. She always enjoyed a good run. Her tail trailed behind her like a banner in the wind. Her fur cascaded in all directions as her muscles bunched and stretched with her movements. Truly enjoying herself, she leaned her head back and let out a long howl.

She would enjoy this moment. This was her happiness. This was her freedom.

…

But, sadly, every good thing must eventually come to an end.

…

'CRASH!'

Quickly stopping her mad run, she dashed under some nearby brush. Curling her tail around herself, she looked around her surroundings. _'What the hell made that noise?'_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Kagome's head snapped up. That was definitely a human scream. Sending out her energy, she gasped in surprise. Though she was closer to the initial spark of human life, there were a handful of human's miles away from it. Kagome's ears twitched as another scream broke the air.

Her true nature of not being able to ignore someone in need kicked in full force. Following her senses, she sprinted toward the commotion.

She quickly came upon a gruesome scene. There were several giants surrounding a small abandoned town. And what drew them there were the humans that were bouncing around on the rooftops. When she got closer to the town, she noticed that several of the giants had humans hanging out of their mouths. Kagome grimaced at the sound of crunching bones as blood was sprayed into the air.

Seeing a man about to get devoured, she sprang into action. She leapt up on a roof and sprinted to the man's side. Upon getting closer, she realized his strange clothes seemed to have gotten stuck on wooden debris from the building, and as a result is unable to avoid the incoming giant. As she neared him, she finally got his attention.

"A dog?" He stared in shock at the approaching figure. But his attention was quickly diverted again to the approaching titan. Again, he continued to try to dislodge his gear from the debris he had been thrown into earlier. Sparing another glance at the approaching animal, he said, "you better get out of here, Mutt."

Kagome growled in annoyance. _'Mutt! How dare he! I am of noble blood!'_ She glared at him as she passed, which surprised him. She was going to show him not to judge her pedigree!

Jumping from the roof, she landed on the giants' shoulder. Before it could react to her presence, she bit down on its jugular. Immediately it gave a screech of pain and steam started to seep from the injury.

"Dumb mutt. Get out of the way."

Jumping back onto the rooftop, Kagome watched the same man she had just saved, jump behind the giant using weird metal cords, and slice the back of its neck. Instantly, the giant fell over; dead.

 _'So, that's where their weak spot is.'_

"You're big for a regular dog. You must have some wolf mixed in there somewhere." The man reached out his hand, and Kagome allowed him to pet her head. "But regardless, you saved my life by buying me more time. For that, I thank you."

Kagome purred at the attention. The past couple weeks of solitude hitting her full force. "You sure are a strange mutt." Her half-lidded eyes turned to glare at him. But she wouldn't hold it against him, so long as he kept petting her behind her ears.

"AHHHH!"

Turning sharply, Levi spotted another titan with one of his soldiers in its mouth. It just bit down after chewing him. Seeing this, he propelled his body into motion.

"Gorge while you can, you bastard… Just wait till Captain Levi…" The soldier was cut off as a metal cord flew right behind the titan. Everything seemed to freeze until Captain Levi flew behind the titan and sliced its nape.

It crashed to the ground and released the soldier it was about to snap in half. Levi landed on the adjacent rooftop. "One on the right. Two on the left." His eyes shifted to his right when he heard the rooftop creak under new weight and was surprised to find the mutt that had saved him earlier.

"Heh, you ready to teach these things what happens when they mess with humanity?" He wasn't expecting a response, but was very surprised when she barked.

He let a smirk grace his lips. "Alright then."

"Captain! The reinforcements are here, Sir." Petra Ral and two other soldiers also landed on the same rooftop.

"Good. Tend to our comrade below, Petra. You two! Take out the titan on the right. The two on the left belong to me."

"But Captain! Wait!"

It was too late. He was already gone. And strange enough, the dog left too. Having no other options, they followed their orders.

"I know you probably can't help being hideous." Levi landed on a rooftop and started walking toward the first titan. "But, I can't help being tired of looking at you." Waiting till the last second to move out of the way, Levi flipped through the air and sliced its neck. Turning his attention to the second titan, Levi stopped cold.

In its hand was the mutt. And even though titans ignored anything but humans, it appeared this one was going to make an exception. Using his ODM Gear, he hoped he wasn't going to be too late.

Before he could reach the titan, Levi was distracted by a light that was coming from the titans' hand. When the light died down, instead of the mutt, the titan was clutching a young woman. The woman then used what appeared to be a whip that materialized out of thin air. She hit the titan's arm and it was cleaved right off.

Then without the use of any type of ODM Gear, she sprang from the ground and onto a rooftop behind the titan. She used her whip again, this time swiping through the titan's nape. With a groan, the titan fell forward, lifeless.

Landing on a roof, Levi watched the new comer intently while trying to process what he just witnessed. When she started to approach him, he raised his blades in defense. She paused her approach, and he swore he heard a soft whine.

"Who are you?"

She seemed to perk up at the sound of his voice and started to approach again, but at a slower rate this time. "My name is Kagome." Seeing his aggressive stance, she continued. "I mean no harm to you or your pack."

Seeing the black tail swaying behind her and the triangle ears on top of her head made him change the question he was going to ask. "Mutt?" He saw recognition spark in her eyes at the name as she nodded.

"Though 'mutt' would be the farthest thing from what I'm classified as."

"And what would that be?"

"A dog demon of course. Bred from the royal clan of the House of the Moon. An ancient breed that surpassed any other. So, you see, the term 'mutt' does not apply to me, because I come from a royal line." At the end of her statement Kagome couldn't help but puff her chest out in pride. If she has learned anything from Sesshomaru in the short time she was with him, was to always be proud of the blood that now runs through her veins.

For a short while, Levi just stared at the strange girl. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't every day that he comes across a dog that can transform into a human and claim they're a demon. Before he could question her further, he was interrupted by Petra's call.

"Captain!"

Before he answered the call, he turned his attention back to Kagome. "I trust you won't be leaving anytime soon?"

"No. I've actually been searching for life that are not these awful giants. Now that I've found you, I won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Good. Follow me." Levi turned from her to survey his surroundings. _'Giants? Who the fuck calls them that?'_

They both jumped from the rooftop and landed on the ground where Petra was hovering over the soldier he saved from being devoured earlier.

Petra looked up with tears in her eyes. "Captain…I-I can't stop the bleeding."

Levi could only look on with an expressionless façade as he was forced to watch another of his comrade's die. His eyes widened marginally when he felt a pressure on his hand. Looking down he saw Kagome's hand overlapping his own. He glanced up and met her gaze.

Coming to a decision that would hopefully not come back to bite her in the ass, she stepped forward. Making sure to keep eye contact with Levi, she stated, "I can help him."

This statement caused Petra to look up at the new comer. She didn't recognize her at all. And she wasn't even wearing a soldier's uniform. Instead, she was dressed in what appeared to be a robe with a giant crescent moon on the back. Just who was this girl? But all of that didn't matter. If she said she could help him, she wasn't going to stand in the way.

"Then help him!" Frustrated tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. She hated feeling helpless.

Still not taking her eyes off of Levi, she continued. "But I do require a deal to be made. After I am done healing him, my power stores will have been depleted. This will cause me to revert back to my original form. One, you are familiar with. Only I will be vulnerable, so I ask for you to look after me in this state. And make sure no harm befalls me." Reaching out her hand, she asked, "is it a deal?"

With his dying soldier on the ground getting ready to bleed out, Levi wasn't left with many options. Making a split-second decision, he grasped her hand. "You have a deal. But, only if you manage to save his life. If you do, then you have my word that no harm will come to you."

Kagome nodded, "very well." Letting go of Levi, she approached the wounded soldier. Seeing the extent of the damage, she mentally sighed _. 'Damn, this really will take up all my energy. And just after I increased my size too!'_

Shaking her thoughts away, she put her hands on the man's stomach where the titan had snapped his spine. She allowed her demonic energy to flow into the man. Her energy entered the cells surrounding the wound and manipulated them into growing, multiplying, and merging. There was a gruesome snap as the spine realigned itself and Kagome heard the girl next to her gasp before covering her mouth.

Ignoring her for now, she continued her task. She was already breathing hard as sweat started to trail down her brow. Once the spine was realigned she then focused on the organs. Several of them were punctured and failing. Her energy washed over them and eased the pain. Blood began to flow normally as each organ was healed and started up its function once more. Kagome continued through the organs and to the muscle and tissue, until all that was left was dried blood on unblemished skin.

Taking one last look at her work, she turned tired eyes to Levi. "Remember, you promised." Before Levi could respond, she didn't turn into the mutt that he was expecting. But instead a puppy that could easily fit inside his boot. Glancing at Petra, he sighed when he saw the pure petrified look on her face. She was just as good as he was at handling this new information.

"Petra. Take Thomas to the rally point and be sure to get a medic to look him over. I will join you shortly."

Thinking it wise not to question orders, she saluted with a "Sir!" and left to do as she was ordered.

* * *

If you enjoyed it, please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi/Kagome

Note: Kagome is a dog demon. This story will mainly interact with the anime not the manga.

Sorry for the delay! My classes have me super busy.

If you enjoy it, please leave a review!

* * *

Levi looked at the pup that was sitting in front of him. It quirked its eyebrow as if to ask, 'well, what are you waiting for?'

Before he could pick her up, he was distracted by the incoming sound of horses.

"Levi! We're pulling out."

Levi turned sharply to Commander Erwin Smith, the sole person in charge of the Survey Corps. "What do you mean? You damn well know we can push further. My men didn't die to pave our retreat."

Knowing exactly how many men they lost today, Erwin understood Levi's anger. But they had no choice. "There's a swarm of titans moving North. They're bearing down on the city."

Levi grunted in surprise. This situation sounded all too familiar.

"It's just like five years ago. Something tells me this is going to be bad. For all we know the wall has already been reduced to rubble." Immediately, Erwin started ordering soldiers to prepare for a retreat.

Levi turned back towards Kagome and scooped her up. His hands had encircled her entirely. He held her under her front paws, as he held her up to his face to look her in the eye. He was mildly surprised at how fragile she seemed. "Looks like we'll be heading home sooner than expected. But I must warn you. When we reach the city, you will be detained. But believe me when I say that I will try my damnedest to get you in our division."

He simply got a bark in response. Taking that as a sign that she understood, he turned and called out, "Erwin! We need to talk."

* * *

Kagome really didn't understand what Levi was talking about, but she could tell from his aura that she could trust him. He was a kind soul living in a very harsh world. But putting all that aside, there was something about him that appealed to her bestial side.

From her spot on Levi's horse, she was curled up in front of him on the saddle with her head resting on his thigh. She could hear Levi's conversation with what appeared to be his superior. He was telling him everything he has come to learn about her. Now she was curious how this other human would react to her with this newfound knowledge.

Commander Erwin Smith took everything in with a level head. He trusted Levi enough to not lie to him, especially when the story seemed so far-fetched. Throughout Levi's story, he would occasionally look at the resting pup on his subordinate's horse. Besides her unique quirk of remaining completely still while on horseback, he could not find anything that would lead him to believe that she was a demon. Not to mention the ability to transform into a human.

This was not a normal occurrence for the Survey Corps. Thus, he was unsure of how to handle the situation. But, if Levi's words were true, then humanity has just acquired its greatest weapon yet against the titans. Though, one question still remained.

Could they trust her?

"Kagome."

The small dog perked her head up at the sound of her name. Her blue eyes met the lighter shade of the Commander.

"Though I do not doubt what Levi is telling me is indeed the truth. What I do have a problem believing are your intentions. Just how do you suppose we are supposed to trust you? A being that, as of right now, cannot even speak."

She tilted her head to side as if she was contemplating something before she gave off a small huff. Before Erwin could blink, a light enveloped her small form. Right before his eyes he saw the dog transform into a girl.

Levi grunted as he scooted back in the saddle to make enough room for the both of them. He definitely was not expecting her to change forms so suddenly.

Turning to look at him she apologized. "Sorry Levi, I'll try to give a better warning next time." He only grunted in response. _'At least I recovered enough energy to maintain this form.'_

She then turned her full attention to the commander. "Sir, I cannot put your suspicions to rest. All I can do is give you my word that I mean you all no harm. I have been traveling alone for days in search of any forms of life. I am eternally grateful that I was able to find you. You see, I am a pack-minded creature. I thrive on the connections, relations and hierarchy of a pack. For days, I have been starved of such affection, and now that I have found you… I'll be damned if I let some giants destroy it!"

The fierceness with which she said her last statement caught their attention. She looked so angry, she even had her fangs bared. From what he knew, Erwin had to agree that for a social based animal, it was extremely hard for them to live without a social structure.

 _'Giants. There was that word again. Does she honestly not know what titans are?'_ Going over the last few hours, Levi realized that she didn't even know how to kill them either. At least not until he killed one first. _'How is that possible?'_

"Levi has said that you are a dog demon." At her nod of approval, Erwin continued. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Well, demons are very powerful beings that roam the land. There are a lot of different varieties that grow stronger with age and their varying bloodlines. They can be found all over the place, like mountains and forests. While some demons are very weak, there are some particularly strong demons. There are a few that have specific associations with animals, like dog demons."

"And that is what you are?"

She adjusted in her seat to get more comfortable. "Yes, but, I'm not just any dog demon. I am a dog demon from the royal clan of the House of the Moon. I am sister to the great and feared Dog General of the West."

"What does that mean exactly?"

Kagome glanced behind her at Levi. "Tell me, do you and your people have a political system set up? Something where you report to the person above you and so on?"

Levi nodded at her question. "Yes, we are a military division that is split into three different branches. We have commanders that we report to and in turn they report to their superior officer, and so on, until at the head is King Fritz."

Kagome smiled at him in gratitude and turned back to Erwin. "Demons are set up similarly. Instead of Kings, we have Lords. And each Lord was responsible for a section of land. The land was divided into four sections: The North, South, East, and West. The ruler of the West is my brother, Sesshomaru."

"So that makes you a princess?"

The question seemed to take her off guard. She glanced between the two uncomfortably before shaking her head. "I suppose so. I was never really one for formal titles." She blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I mean, I was adopted into his family. So, I guess I'm still used to a human's point-of-view of everything."

"Human?" Erwin's eyes sharpened on her. "You mean to say that you were not born this way? You were once human?"

Kagome's eyes got impossibly large and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Well…What I mean is…"

Levi nudged her. "You've already said it. You might as well own up to it." He looked over to Erwin, and he could practically see the gears turning in his head. Levi could already guess that Erwin was formulating a plan to get Kagome into the Scouts. _'Good. This makes it easier to keep my word.'_

Her ears pinned back. _'Damnit. I was really hoping not to share that little tidbit of information. At least not yet.'_ Sighing she looked back up, but didn't meet either of their eyes. "Yes, I was once human. A few years ago, Sesshomaru and I had bonded during my travels. He said that he would not see me perish because of my 'weak human limitations,' as he put it. At the time, we had already considered each other family. All we needed to do is bond in a demon custom. And thus, I became a demon and heiress of the Western Lands."

"And how does one become-"

Kagome stared hard at Erwin. The heat of her unexpected glare stopped him mid-sentence. "No. What you are asking about is a very private and intimate custom for demons. This is usually only done to people that are considered mates to the demon. It is a very rare occurrence that anyone other than a mate is turned." Pink tinged around her eyes now. "I will not have this blessing extorted by anyone."

Seeing how uncomfortable Erwin was becoming, Levi took control of the situation. He put his hand on top of her head and scratched at the base of her ears. "Calm down, Mutt. He was only asking a question. Don't get your tail in a twist. This is how these things work, we ask questions to be sure you're not a threat to our very existence."

The calming aura he was protruding combined with his gentle ministrations on her ears had her slowly coming down from her enraged high. Pink faded from her eyes and her tail which was fluffed up went back to its sleeker look. She tilted her head into his hand and leaned back to put her back against his chest.

Erwin looked at both parties during the ordeal. He quirked his eyebrow at the interesting display. How was it that Levi was able to calm her so easily?

Little did he know, that very same question was going through both Kagome and Levi's minds as well. For Kagome, it was a bit unnerving how much control Levi had over her. And they only just met!

Levi on the other hand wasn't quite sure why he was so drawn to the female sitting in front of him. ' _I've barely known her for a day. Why am I trying so hard to make sure she becomes a Scout?'_

"I apologize, Kagome. I did not mean to offend you with the nature of my question. Please believe it was not my intention."

Slowly Kagome looked into his eyes. She gave him a kind smile and replied, "that's ok. I overreacted. I can understand your point of view as a leader that you want the best for your people." She felt Levi lower his hand. She had to fight back the whine in her throat at the loss. "I know that if I were in the same position, and a miracle suddenly arrived on my doorstep, I would look at every angle I could to use it."

Her eyes then turned hard. "But I will warn you. This is not something that you can take advantage of. Humans were not meant to meddle in the affairs of demons."

Erwin nodded his head. "Your warning has been well taken into consideration."

Kagome nodded back, sensing his aura held no deceit. Sniffing deeply, she could smell no lies. _'Hmm. Maybe I can trust them after all.'_

Deciding to change the topic, Erwin asked, "how did you get here? You said you were traveling for days before you found us. Where do you come from?"

Levi could sense the change in her demeanor. A sense of overwhelming sadness seemed to develop the girl. Her head lowered as her ears drooped. Her tail that was swaying off the side of the horse seemed to go limp.

"Honestly? I don't really know. I don't know where or even when I am."

Erwin gave her a sharp look. "When?"

* * *

If you enjoyed it, please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi/Kagome

Note: Kagome is a dog demon. This story will mainly interact with the anime not the manga.

Sorry for the delay! Finals were pretty hectic.

If you enjoy it, please leave a review!

* * *

You see…well…I've been asleep, I'm guessing, for a really long time. Back where I am from, I was with a group whose main goal was to destroy an evil being known as Naraku. We have been fighting him for years, until it all lead to one final battle." A tear dropped from her eye as she remembered the gruesome fight. "A lot of good people were lost that day, and I was almost one of them."

Kagome's eyes turned haunted as she recalled the events that almost lead to her death. "We had Naraku backed against a corner. But he had one more card up his sleeve. And really, we should have seen it coming. But we were too blinded in our rage of our fallen companions to really think clearly."

"What happened?" Levi asked.

"He cursed me."

"Cursed you?"

"Yes. He cursed my body. Because I looked exactly like a past lover, he wanted me to experience the pain he felt at always having to look upon me and be reminded of the very thing he could never have." Levi noticed Kagome's tail tighten ever so slightly around his torso.

"We were too late to defeat him before he cast his curse, but my companion made sure that he suffered for his transgressions against me. He ended Naraku with the same whip technique you saw me use today."

"If you killed him, then the curse would have been lifted, right?"

Kagome gave a humorless laugh. "We thought so too. That is, until the sun crested the horizon the very next day. We came to learn that with all strong curses, there is a specific amount of time that must expire before the curse can become effective. When my curse became active, I was paralyzed from the amount of pain I could feel flowing through my body. I couldn't eat, talk, or even sleep. It felt like I there was lava coursing through my veins. This torture lasted for five days before my brother was able to find a way to stop it."

"How did you end it?"

Kagome glanced at Erwin. "I didn't do anything. Unfortunately for me, the type of curse Naraku used guaranteed its use until my death. There was nothing we could do. But luckily for myself, I have a brother that would go to the ends of the earth for me. It was his idea to force me to sleep until the curse was weak enough to break. Because if one's mind is forced away from their body, do they really feel pain?"

She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up into the sky. "So that's how I came to be here. I just…woke up."

* * *

The rest of the ride was uneventful, as both men could tell that she needed a break from their 'interrogation.' They knew there would be plenty of time for their questions when they returned behind Wall Rose. But one thing just would not leave Erwin's mind. _'The Survey Corps. needs Kagome.'_

The caravan was making good time as they made their way back to the wall. They would have been in higher spirits of the lower than usual number of casualties if not for the fact that they could see the sheer number of titans swarming the wall.

Erwin and Levi were both not bothered by the number of titans there were, but what sent a cold chill down their spines was the fact that the titans were actually entering the wall.

Erwin directed his attention to the petrified squad. "Listen up! Right now, we have the element of surprise! We will break off into three groups and take them down systematically! No one needs to be a hero! Work with your squad and you will make it out of this alive! FOR HUMANITY!"

Kagome sweat dropped. ' _Well that's some battle cry.'_

"Kagome." Her ears swiveled behind her. Levi assumed that meant she was listening. "Stay here on the horse. You won't be completely safe until we are behind the wall, but I can't fight with you."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding while still looking ahead of her at the wall. "That's fine. They seem it ignore me completely when I'm a dog. So, don't worry about me. I've got your back."

A smirk pulled at Levi's lips. "Sure thing, Mutt." Before Kagome could turn around and give him a piece of her mind. He was gone.

He really was a brave warrior to go up against such monsters. _'I don't think I would have ever measured up to Levi when I was still human.'_

Seeing a giant get a little too close for comfort, and still not having the energy to dispatch it herself, she transformed again into her true form. But, because of her lack of energy she was still very small.

' _I'm down right puny!'_ She gave a huff of annoyance as she weaved her way around the legs of another giant. Her little legs propelled her swiftly through the battlefield. Her goal being the huge gaping hole in the wall.

Before she could reach it though, a giant boulder was suddenly thrust against the walls opening. _'What the hell?!'_ Kagome tumbled a little as the vibration from the amount of force of the rock hitting the wall traveled through the ground and made her unsteady.

 _'Well I guess that's one way to stop them. But now I have to scale this stupid wall!'_ When she was about to get a running start, she felt the fur on the back of her neck bunch up as she was picked up. Thankfully it was not the hands of a giant. Before she knew it, she was being propelled through the air and up the wall.

Levi put her on top of the wall where he knew she would be safe. He set her down and turned to look at her over his shoulder as he walked off. He only said one word.

One word that really pissed her off.

"Stay."

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips when he heard her growl. Turning his attention away from her and to the titans that were closing in on a few cadets, he launched into the air.

He was spinning so fast, to most people he only looked like a blur. He dispatched the two titans with ease. Landing on the corpse of the titan, he faced them.

"Pay attention, kiddos. This is the part where you explain to me exactly what it is I'm looking at."

* * *

Kagome paced along Wall Rose. Her fur bristled at her unease. She could see several giants within the city. And she could also see soldiers and civilians alike getting eaten. She couldn't take it! She has to do something! But what? She didn't think she could muster enough energy to even take down one giant let alone the dozens that were invading the city.

Her racing thoughts came to an abrupt halt as her body froze. Her eyes zeroed in on a small boy, no older than ten, being lifted up from the ground. His cries were being drowned out by all of the other dying screams within the city. But for Kagome, that was the only thing she heard.

She lowered her head and bunched her muscles, as she got ready to spring forward off the wall. Her fur stood on end making her look intimidating, even for her size. Her lips drew back to show razor sharp teeth as she snarled.

The moment the giant opened its mouth, was the moment she saw red.

Her fury was indescribable.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground and she had the giant's head in her jaws. She looked down at herself and saw that she towered over the buildings that surrounded her. Deciding not to think about this new turn of events, she turned her eyes to the boy. She noticed he was alright as he ran inside of a house.

She reared back her head and howled. It was a challenge to the other giants. If they wanted this place, they were going to have to go through HER first.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Where did it come from?!"

"It's bigger than a fucking titan!"

"It's joined forces with them!"

"Kill it!"

Apparently, the surrounding soldiers were not exactly accustomed to dog demons in their true form. Who would've guessed?

Kagome decided to ignore them for now. They couldn't do her any real harm while she was in this form anyway. They were just humans after all.

She surveyed her surroundings and fixed her eyes on her next target. This giant had cornered a soldier on the ground and had bent down to take a bite. She rushed over and bit down on the giant's thigh and pulled. This forced the giant to be dragged back right as it was about to kill the soldier. While it was still recovering, she jumped on its back and went for its nape.

Before she could check to make sure the soldier she had saved was indeed alive, she howled in pain. Blood was gushing out of her right back leg. As a result, she lost her balance and fell to the right, knocking over a building in the process.

She bared her fangs and growled her displeasure. How dare they! She had just saved one of them, and this is how they repay her?

She could still see them as they regrouped on top of a building not too far away. _'More than likely planning another form of attack. Well, I'm not going to give them one!'_

Before she could get up, she let out a sharp whimper like cry. Without her notice, another giant had approached and had its mouth wrapped around her left shoulder. She quickly maneuvered her body so she could reach the giant with her jaws, and bit down on its calf. During the struggle, another giant decided to join in and latched on to her left hind leg.

Another sharp cry left her mouth as she was forced to let go of the giant she had in her jaws. _'This is not good. What do I do? I barely have enough strength to maintain this form as is. And if I become smaller who's to say they just won't devour me on the spot?'_

She was definitely between a rock and a hard place.

Kagome couldn't help the whimper that ripped its way from her throat. She could feel her muscles tearing apart where the giants had latched onto her. _'Great, now I'm starting to see spots. I've lost too much blood.'_

Before she gave into her exhaustion, she felt the weight that had been keeping her pinned down go limp. She wiggled her way out from underneath the giant's steaming corpses. She tried to stand, but only collapsed back to the ground.

"Stay down mutt. You've done enough."

' _Levi?'_

Her half-lidded eyes took in his blurry form. She confirmed it in her mind as she breathed in his scent. Now knowing it was him, she gave a pained whimper.

Levi looked to the rooftops and yelled, "HANGE!"

Without waiting for a response, he knelt down on one knee next to Kagome's snout. He reached his hand out and gently pet her fur. Despite the pain he knew she was in, he heard a small purr emit from her form. She has sustained a lot of damage from the combined attack of his own soldiers and the titans. He grimaced when he noticed he was now kneeling in a large pool of her blood.

"How do I help you?"

Unfocused eyes glanced at him. Giving off a guttural huff, she closed her eyes. Before Levi could question if she died, a bright light surrounded her body. It shrunk until all that was left was a severely wounded puppy. Instantly Levi went to pick her up and found that she was now unconscious.

"Levi?"

Turning around, Levi addressed Hange. "Here, take her. I need you to look over her injuries. This is your top priority. Right now, nothing else matters." Right now, his main prerogative was to reconvene with Erwin and strike a counter attack against the remaining titan's. Looking over his shoulder one last time before he left, he warned Hange. "No more harm better come to her. Or I will hold you personally responsible."

His tone left no room for imagining what he would do to her if his orders were not followed. A shiver ran down Hange's spine. Levi sure could be scary when he wanted to be.

* * *

If you enjoy it, please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi/Kagome

Note: Kagome is a dog demon. This story will mainly interact with the anime not the manga.

If you enjoy it, please leave a review! They keep me going!

* * *

Groggily, Kagome opened her eyes. _'Ugh. Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?'_ Her whole body ached. Slowly she stretched out her limbs to check their condition. _'At least my healing is still up to par.'_

"So, you finally woke up."

Kagome's ears perked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She peered through the dark and noticed that she had to look through metal bars. _'What the hell? I'm in a cage?!'_ She started to pace back and forth. _'No. This is a cell.'_

The fur on her body puffed up as adrenaline started to overcome her. Her pacing increased in speed. A low growl bubbled up from her chest as she lowered her head and parted her jaws.

Ever since Sesshomaru changed her into a demon, she has always enjoyed the feeling of being free. It was even worse since she was a dog demon; a pack animal. Her species thrived on open spaces and the ability to move freely. She didn't think she would last very long being caged the way she was.

"Hey! Whoa there! It's okay."

Kagome's head jerked back to face the direction of the voice again. This time she could see through the bars to the person on the other side. But the only thing she focused on was the vivid green eyes that were staring back at her. _'Shippo…'_

The boy stuck his hand through the bars to try to reach her. "Come on now. Come here. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried coaxing her to his side.

Eren had been there for a few hours now. After he had successfully moved the boulder to cover the hole in the wall, the next thing he knew was waking up in this cell. And waking up to Commander Erwin and Captain Levi staring at you was not the most comfortable thing in the world.

He was disoriented when he awoke, and he became even more confused when they started talking about his dad's cellar and traveling to Shinganshina to seal the breach in the wall like he did with wall Rose. It was a very intense conversation, but he answered honestly when they asked him what he wanted to do. _"I want to become a member of the scouts… and slaughter every titan that crosses my path."_

About an hour after they left him with the subtle threat of killing him if he were to ever get out of hand, the Military Police brought in a small dog. They handled the poor thing roughly as they literally threw it in the cell next to his. He had no idea why they would throw a dog of all things into a dungeon, but he did notice the bandages it was wrapped in.

Now he was just trying to calm it down. It obviously was not used to being caged the way it was if her low whining was anything to go by. He was glad when he finally captured its attention and it stopped its frantic pacing. He reached out his hand and called out to it.

Of course, Eren didn't even think that the creature next to his cell could cause any harm to him. It went completely forgotten that the Military Police only put what they considered a serious threat in these cells. All of that didn't even register in his mind. The only thing he saw was a scared animal that was unused to humanities cruel ways of life.

Entranced by his eyes, Kagome slowly approached the figure on the other side of the bars. _'Shippo…'_ Oh, how she missed her kit.

Once she was within reach, Eren slowly brought his hand down to pet her head. "There now, that's better," he said as his hand moved to massage her ears.

Her body slumped against the bars dividing her cell from his. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Kagome could now feel how exhausted she was. She had expended a lot of energy the previous day. Energy she didn't have the luxury of wasting at the moment.

Taking this opportunity to find out how she was able to gain her normal colossal size, she closed her eyes and started to meditate. It was about time she found out the reason why she was having such a hard time with her energy.

Resting against the cell that separated her and her new-found curiosity, she let his hands run soothingly down her fur. Then, she drew further into herself.

"Huh, you must be really tired." Eren had noticed when the pup had finally relaxed and closed her eyes. But, he still had no idea why she was even placed in these cells to begin with.

Kagome did not like what she found. Apparently, the curse had done more damage to her than she originally thought. Her energy was irritated and fraying. It was no wonder she was having so much trouble controlling her energy. Kagome sighed. When she was done fixing this, she would have to start all over training her energy as a pup would.

Looking deeper, she came across her beast. What amazed her was the colossal size her beast maintained. Even if her energy resembled a pup's, her beast still reflected her as an adult. _'So that's how I was able to regain my normal size in that fight.'_ If she were to let her beast reign, then she would be back on par with her previous self before the curse. That was at least some bit of good news. With this knowledge Kagome resigned herself to use the next couple of hours repairing the damage done.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a freezing chill running down her body. Slowly she took in her surroundings. She was still in her cell. But the boy that was stationed next to hers was no longer there. She could only wonder what could have happened to him.

She felt a slight pang in her chest as she remembered his eyes and how similar they were to Shippo's. As Kagome's thoughts drifted to a different time, her body mechanically got up and stretched. Her face contorted in pain when she felt her healing tissue stretch with the action. _'Damn giants. Damn ungrateful soldiers.'_ This was all their fault. The only thing she did was save their sorry hides, and this was how they repaid her.

Kagome gave an indignant huff and tried to take a few experimental steps. She took note that her healing process had slowed, but it was better than it was to begin with. For that, she was grateful.

Deciding she had enough energy to transform into her human self, she closed her eyes and focused. Thankfully the amount of time she spent trying to fix her energy had paid off. Opening her eyes again, she brought a hand up to her shoulder where that damn giant had managed to sink its teeth into. Though the wounds on her legs were nothing to laugh at, her shoulder was the worst.

Before she had the time to focus her energy to finish healing her body, she took note of footsteps approaching her cell. Kagome could only hope that it was Levi that would be coming to free her. Though she only knew him for a short time, she believed in her heart that she could trust him.

Her disappointment soon followed when she realized it was just regular soldiers.

And a lot of them.

' _More than likely coming to collect me if those chains are any indicator.'_ Her eyes locked onto the clinking metal the soldiers in front carried and narrowed her eyes further when she spotted a collar.

 _'If they think they are going to put a collar on me like a fucking house pet, they have another thing coming! I have the royal blood of Sesshomaru's line flowing through me. I will not be degraded by such lowly beings.'_ She bared her fangs when the soldiers stopped in front of her cell.

One soldier stepped forward with a circle of keys in his hands. "Beast. You have been called forth by our Commanding officers to report to the courthouse where there will be a tribunal to determine your fate."

"Determine my fate? That's how you people give thanks to the one who only fought for you? To save you?"

Her statement did not deter the soldier in the least. "Will you come willingly, or will we have to use force?"

Kagome glared at the man. He seemed like a slime ball to her. She had a nagging feeling that whatever she so chose, they were going to be hard on her either way. _'So, might as well go down fighting.'_

A low rumble filled the cell. Giving the men her answer. Some of them shifted uncomfortably. Obviously not used to a being such as her.

The man smirked. "Very well." He then raised his arm and the rest of the soldiers moved into action. They surrounded her cell and stuck spears in-between the bars.

She roared her fury as she was continuously assaulted by their weapons. After getting the first gab into her side, she realized that the ends of their spears were dulled. They wouldn't draw blood, but they would leave her bruised.

Every time one would jab her, she would turn the direction the assault came from only to have a different spear jab at her again from the opposite side. Her frustration became apparent as she was encircled by them.

While she was busy with the soldiers intruding on her space, she didn't notice the one in charge motion to other soldiers. Instead of the spears their comrades had, they had poles with rope connected to chains.

When one suddenly snapped around her wrist and pulled her arm taunt, the only thought she had were the similarities of these men and dog catchers back in her old time. They were truly treating her like a wild animal.

With her attention directed at the soldier that just captured her right hand. The soldiers didn't waist a second and secured her other arm and legs. They pulled as hard as they could to ensure she did not move.

"Do you have her secure?"

"Yes sir!"

Before Kagome could prove them wrong, she heard the jingle of keys. Her eyes zeroed in on the collar. Her furious gaze moved up to the soldiers' face and her struggles ceased. _'You.'_

The man that walked in had conflict in his eyes and gave off a feeling of great guilt. He truly did not want to do what he was ordered to. He walked closer completely ignorant that she could easily have broken free and killed him.

She didn't give in to the beast that called for blood for their discretions against her. Didn't give in to the hatred that these men held close to their hearts.

When she met the eyes of the man that held the collar, all she saw was the soldier she saved from being devoured from a giant. The closer he walked the more pungent his scent of regret, sorrow, and guilt grew. When his hands reached up and clasped the collar around her throat, he uttered only two words. "I'm sorry."

She could not strike him.

As a result, she found herself in chains and getting ready to leave for her trial. She could only hope she wouldn't regret her decision to not take her chance to break free and make her escape.

* * *

If you enjoy it, Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not won Inuyasha or Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi/Kagome

Note: Kagome is a dog demon. This story will mainly interact with the anime not the manga.

Important Note!: There will be reference to Dragon Ball Z in relation to tails being their weakness. I didn't want an all-powerful Kagome, so I figured this would put an interesting spin on things.

If you enjoy it, please leave a review! They keep me going!

* * *

Kagome bared her fangs at the man that was leading her out of her cell. Her hands were in chains and there was a collar around her throat. The man with a unicorn on his back kept tugging her 'leash' and commanded she move more quickly. She gave a sudden snarl when she felt a paralyzing pain. The man following behind her had a harsh grip on her tail and tugged it whenever the man in front pulled her forward.

"If you wish to keep your hands, I would suggest you release my tail." While glaring at the man behind her, her eyes flashed red to show her anger. Demons were immune to a lot of things, but as an animal species of demon, anything that pulled on their tails caused a crippling type of pain that could be paralyzing to some. Usually this didn't affect upper class demons as they generally outgrow the weakness when they get older and they grow in power. Sesshomaru had explained it being roughly equivalent to a human's puberty.

Kagome mentally cursed. She thought she had overcome this weakness with her training. But apparently, because of her reduction in power this also caused her weakness in her tail to return.

Her line of sight was broken as her head was jerked roughly to the front by the man with the leash. So far, she has been able to hide her weakness in the guise of defiance. But, she wasn't so sure how long she would be able to hide it. "Ah ah ah love. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He sneered down at her showing his yellowed teeth. Kagome scrunched her nose as the man's breath blew into her face. "There are hundreds of soldiers here that would love to cut you to pieces. All you need to do is give them a reason." He chuckled as he once again harshly pulled her leash to get her moving again.

It was a grueling walk from her cell to this so-called tribunal that was going to be held to determine if she was a threat to humanity or an asset to them. There were numerous times when their harsh treatment of her had caused her to fall which then caused more pulling of her tail. By the time they reached the court room, Kagome was sweating slightly and panting.

They led her to the middle of a court room with multiple people wearing various symbols on their coats. Of the symbols, Kagome could make out a unicorn, roses, and a pair of wings. She was forcibly put into a sitting position with her hands behind her back as they placed a metal beam over her shackles, insuring she was not going anywhere.

Kagome sighed as her tail was finally released, and she instantly wrapped it around her waist to prevent it from being grabbed again. She glared over her shoulder at the soldier who treated her so poorly. All she got was a slimy smirk in return.

Now that she could finally expand her senses, she looked around the room. Right away she noticed streaks of blood on the floor. _'Probably from the last unfortunate soul to sit in front of these people.'_ She then turned her attention to the actual people in the room. They were all staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. She shifted uncomfortably. She never liked being the center of attention, especially in front of hundreds of people.

Her ears swiveled to the back of her head. She had to fight back the whimper that was bubbling up in her throat. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to breath. _'Breath, Kagome. In, and out. In, and o…'_ Kagome's nose started to twitch. _'That smell…'_ She opened her eyes and followed the scent to a man. _'Levi?'_

Levi was indeed standing in the front row next to Commander Erwin. He was looking at her with determination. Kagome quirked an ear up in curiosity. Would he help her? She knew she had a strong connection with him because of her species as a pack animal. But he had no such feelings for her.

Kagome gave him a small smile and nodded her head. Taking comfort in his scent, she turned her attention to the front of the court room while trying figure out exactly what was going on.

A few minutes later a man that carried himself well walked into the room and sat in the judges' chair in front of everyone. Adjusting his glasses, he looked over a piece of paper that had been lying on his desk. "Alright everyone, settle down." His voice rang through the air, immediately causing everyone's voice to quiet.

He looked up from his paper and looked straight at Kagome. "Alright. Shall we begin?" She didn't know what else to say, so she simply nodded. "Very well. So, it says here your name is Kagome. Is that right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well Kagome, my name is Darius Zackly. I am the Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces. As we have no affiliation with you, a case like this would have been handed to someone lower than myself. I usually handle cases that are military specific, like court martials." He laid the piece of paper back on the desk and folded his hands in front of his face. "However, since there is so much bickering of what to do with you, the decision has been left to me." Kagome could see his eyes harden. "So, you understand Kagome, this trial is to determine if you live or die. Are there any objections?"

The court room was dead silent. It took Kagome a moment to realize that he was asking her. She perked her ears up and asked one question. "Why am I here?"

Those four simple words sent the whole court house into a riot. Both sides were shouting. Calling her a monster, a tool, an abomination, a military asset, and so on. Her ears immediately pinned themselves back to help block all the screaming. Surly her question hadn't caused all this chaos.

"SILENCE!"

The response was immediate. No one uttered a single sound. The court room was silent once more.

Darius looked around the room in warning. He would not tolerate another explosion like that in his court room again. Turning his attention to the girl again he questioned, "what do you mean why you're here?"

Kagome gave him an odd look. "I mean what am I doing here? What have I done to warrant a trial against me. Where I'm from, you generally have to do something bad to go on trial. Since I have no recollection of doing such, I will ask again. What am I doing here?"

Darius let silence reign as everyone looked to him for a response. "You seem to be an intelligent individual, so I will do you the respect of not beating around the bush." Kagome inclined her head in response. "Simply put, you are not human. I believe your ears and tail are testament to that. As such, the entire purpose of the military is to protect humanity. So thus, the question rises, can humans put their trust in someone that is not human? That is what we are going to decide here. The regiment that takes custody of you will determine your fate. The Military Police, or the Scout Regiment.

Kagome watched him through his whole explanation. The white in his hair and beard were testament of the stressful life a Commander-in-Chief of the whole human population really is. He had kind eyes, but his position required him to make harsh decisions. This man had earned Kagome's respect. But, that did not mean she was going to sit idly by and let these children decide her fate.

"As the leader of your people, I can understand you must take precautions to protect them. But I am no threat. I have spent the last week looking for signs of life, only to stumble upon horrible giants that have ravaged several settlements. I would not endanger you or the people that call this place home."

Darius sighed, "that may be so, but we still must decide for ourselves if your presence here will be a liability to us or not. To begin, the Military Police will now present their case."

A man with dark hair and a stern face stepped up. "Yes, Sir. My name is Nile Doc. I am Commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation following a thorough examination of her physiology, subject Kagome should be researched and used for the further protection of King Fritz. It is the Military Polices' plan that we can uncover what gives this creature her strength and then duplicate it."

Kagome bit her lip from speaking out. It would do her no good to show aggression right now. But she did not like this 'Nile Doc.' What he was suggesting was torture. Her tail twitched from side to side in her revulsion. She sincerely hoped this new humanity was not as corrupt as she thought them to already be.

Sensing a not so favorable shift in the room, Kagome looked around. It seemed the majority of the people in the room where wearing the unicorn of the Military Police on their uniform. It would appear that the Scout Regiment did not have a lot of numbers and thus not a lot of support from other branches of the military. It would seem she would need to find a way to escape and in a worst-case scenario, possibly fight her way out. She was confident in her current power level. She could take out a few measly humans.

Darius nodded, "if that is your proposal, then the Scout Regiment has the floor."

Erwin Smith stepped forward. "Thank you. As the Commander of the Survey Corps. I, Erwin Smith, propose the following." He turned his head to look Kagome in the eye. "Let Kagome join our ranks. Instate her as a full member of the military and place her in the Scouts. Like Eren, we will utilize her unique ability to help us retake Wall Maria." He paused, letting the severity of his words sink in. "That is all."

"Oh, is that it, Commander?" Nile Doc asked condescendingly.

Erwin spared him a glance. "Yes, with her assistance, I am certain we can reclaim Wall Maria. Ergo, I believe our top priority is perfectly clear."

Darius contemplated his words. "That seems quite bold."

Nile Doc gave a sinister smile that made Kagome's stomach twist. She did not like this man. "You seem to be quite ambitious. But let me ask you this Commander. How do you plan to control such a beast? Beyond the wall, there will only be your military division and this monster. How can you be sure she will not slit your throat the first chance she gets?"

Erwin stared at the man across from him in the court room. He had never really gotten along with the man in charge of the Military Police. Whenever he was involved, Erwin had to fight with everything he had to ensure the Survey Corps. got a fair share in negotiations. And now would be no different. The fate of humanity may very well be on the line in this courtroom, and Erwin was not intending to lose.

"I believe we can come to an agreement with mutual benefits on both sides. At the time of the recovery of Trost District, she has stated because of her species she thrives on human contact. She craves it so much that she would have done anything to secure our safety."

Kagome blushed as she caught Levi's eye. He had an eyebrow raised and was smirking. Kagome had no doubt in her mind that he was thinking about the time she wrapped her tail around him while on his horse.

Nile Doc raised his hand in a mocking wave. "So, you would trust the word a beast you have never met? Now, now, Commander. I would have expected more caution coming from the head of the Scouting Division."

 _'What an ass,'_ thought Kagome.

* * *

If you enjoyed it, Please leave a review!

Next chapter will conclude the trial!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi/Kagome

Note: Kagome is a dog demon. This story will mainly interact with the anime not the manga.

Important Note!: There will be reference to Dragon Ball Z in relation to tails being their weakness. I didn't want an all-powerful Kagome, so I figured this would put an interesting spin on things.

If you enjoy it, Please leave a review! They keep me going!

* * *

Erwin gave Nile a hard stare after his mocking comment. "Well Commander, I believe that actions speak louder than words. When we first met Kagome, she was able to bring a soldier back from the brink of death. Though how she was able to heal a broken spine is unknown, this ability alone would be indispensable to our division."

Erwin was interrupted once again. "And that is exactly why we need to research her. So, we can find the source of this power and cultivate it for ourselves." Nile turned to the rest of the soldiers in the courtroom. "People, I must reiterate that one single act of good is not enough to distinguish the character of a person."

"But it was not a single act."

Nile Doc stopped his rant at the unexpected intrusion. Everyone in the courtroom now turned their attention to Captain Levi Ackerman. Captain of the Special Operations Squad within the Survey Corps.

"There are several reports of soldiers claiming that a giant dog had saved a child from being devoured by a Titan. Those same soldiers also attested to seeing the same dog save a soldier by the name of Marco Bott." Levi then looked right at Nile Doc. "So, you tell me Commander, how many people does she need to save in order for you to be satisfied?"

"That very well may be true Captain Levi, but this trial really just boils down to one question." A sinister smirk curled his lips at he looked Levi right in the eye. "Would you be able to stop her if she were to become violent and turn on you?"

"I'm sorry, are you questioning my ability? I believe the word on the street is that I am humanity's strongest soldier."

"Oh, I would never question your ability against a Titan, Captain. But then again, this creature is not a Titan. Would you be able to go against a demon and come out on top?"

"Yes. I believe my record speaks for itself."

"Ah, your record of killing Titans. Titans like Eren Jaeger. Which reminds me. Eren Jaeger was put into your care but a day ago. And it was your show of control over him that really convinced Judge Zackly to allow the Survey Corps. to gain control of him." Nile Doc started to tap his chin with his index finger. "Now I'm curious if humanity's strongest soldier would be able to fight a Titan and a demon at the same time. In the event that both were to go on a rampage, would you be able to handle the situation?"

 _'Oh no. Levi is starting to lose ground. This is not looking good.'_ Kagome shifted nervously. Her tail swayed uneasily beside her. She had a sinking feeling that things were not going to go her way.

"Yes."

"You see, you say yes, but I am not inclined to believe you." He turned to address the crowd. "What say all of you? Most of you have seen the feral beast this girl turned into. Do you honestly believe that any one of the Scout Regiment would be able to win against such a monstrosity?!"

"NO!" Kagome had to flatten her ears against her head from the roar of the crowd.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Silence was instantaneous. "Nile Doc, I will not have you turning my courtroom into a circus. If you have a point to make, then state it. Otherwise, I will go ahead and make a decision."

"I apologize Judge Zackly. I got carried away. But maybe it would be a lot simpler if I were to show everyone instead." The sinister smile that graced his face sent shivers racing up Kagome's spine.

Not wanting to find out what he had in store for her, she decided to speak up. "Excuse me! But do I not have a say in all of this? This whole time everyone has been arguing about me; talking for me. But has anyone ever talked to me?"

Someone spoke up from the crowd, "why should we believe anything you have to say?!"

"She could be a Titan spy!"

"She could be the downfall of us all!"

Kagome's ears pinned back. They had no idea who they were talking about, and it was really starting to piss her off. The fur on her tail bristled and pink started to edge in the sides of her eyes. How many times were they going to accuse her of the same stuff? She was tired of all the murmurs, the whispers, and the yells about her. They were like scared cattle afraid of their own shadows. And if they wanted to be afraid, then she would give them something to fear.

She growled low in her throat and bared her fangs. But the courtroom was already buzzing with so many voices no one could hear her. This only made her angrier. So, she reared back, fisted her hands and pulled forward.

CLANG!

Everybody froze and all conversation stopped. All eyes were now on her and her now freed self. She had broken her shackles. Pieces of them were now laying at her feet. Just to prove a point, Kagome took one claw and removed the shackles completely. She looked around the room at everyone's scared faces. "Now do I get a say?"

"Through all of this arguing not one person has asked me what my intentions are. Is it a normal custom for you to just assume new comers are automatically the enemy? Because where I'm from, that's just called bad manners."

Kagome's tail whipped around her body wildly. "No one here really understands what a demon is or the strength they possess. You are all fighting over me like children and a damn toy! But I will tell you now, I will not have it!"

She walked to the side of the room where the majority of soldiers are wearing the unicorn emblem. She glared at each of them, then narrowed her sights on Nile Doc. He took a step back as she advanced on him. He made a weird hand gesture, but she ignored it to keep her pink tinted glare on him.

"And you. You are the worst of them all. Wanting to perform experiments on me like I'm some animal! You don't even know who I am. I am-" Kagome was cut off mid-sentence as she was suddenly paralyzed with pain. She was panting as she tried to regain her breath. Another electric shock ran through her and she was forced to her knees. Yet another shock made her hunch forward till her forehead hit the floor.

 _'That fucking pig. Only someone with no honor would pull such a trick.'_ Kagome managed to glance behind her and saw the same guard that had 'escorted' her to the courtroom earlier.

The crowd stood amazed as the girl that could transform into a dog that towered over buildings, suddenly prostrate herself in front of the Commander of the Military Police.

Kagome's face burned red in embarrassment. She is a dog demon from the royal clan of the House of the Moon. She is sister to the great and feared Dog General of the West. She was no one's fool. What made everything worse was that her embarrassment was being witnessed by Levi. Tears started to prick her eye's while looking straight into the grey eyes of Levi. His face was emotionless, but there was an emotion in his deep grey orbs that she could not identify.

"So, you see Judge Zackly, before I was interrupted. The Military Police is completely capable to handle this beast." Nile Doc walked up to Kagome's prone form. His boots clanked with every step. Upon reaching her, he lifted up one of his dirty boots and placed it on her head. "Total submission of a terrifying beast is what you are witnessing here. And when we are done with our research, the Military Police will be able to produce super soldiers to reclaim Wall Maria and finally win this battle against the Titans for good!"

After his declaration, everyone was silent. No one could have foreseen such events occurring. Darius Zackly sat in his chair above everybody else, contemplating her fate. She had closed her eyes long ago, not being able to bear looking at Levi while in such a position.

"Very well, I have come to a decision. The Scout Regiment has already acquired a Titan shifter in their ranks. With him there, I firmly believe that they will not have the man power to keep both, Titan and demon, from overpowering them. That is why I have decided that since Eren Jeager is currently residing with the Survey Corps., then Kagome will go with the Military Police. This is in hopes of causing as little civil unrest as possible."

The weight of the boot was removed from her head. But she could still not move from her place on the floor. At this point she wasn't sure if it was because of the one grabbing her tail or the gravity of the situation she now found herself in.

"Judge Zackly, surely you must reconsider." At least there was one person still fighting for her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see that Erwin Smith was indeed still arguing the point. His eyes blazed with fury at the course this debate was taking. Levi stood beside him, body stiff and hands clenched. If she didn't know any better, Levi actually looked angry.

"No. This is my decision and it will stand. To keep the balance between the different military divisions, one branch cannot control two beings of power. To adequately keep the peace between divisions as well as the people, power must be dispersed. But, just like Eren Jaeger, she will also have restrictions placed upon her." Darius then turned his attention to Nile Doc. "I am giving you one month to do your research to further strengthen your division. At the end of that time, if nothing is accomplished, then we will hold another trial for replacement. And take this as a warning Commander, if I hear that you are performing any type of horrendous acts against this girl, you will be immediately court martialed and the Military Police will lose complete custody of the girl."

The pain on her tail eased enough for her to lift herself into a sitting position, tears pricked her eyes as she finally realized she was trapped. With her tail confined and her energy as low as it was, she had nowhere to go.

Nile Doc smirked and put his hand over his heart in the customary military solute. "Of course not, Judge Zackly. I will see to it that the girl is most comfortable."

Kagome shivered. Though what he said seemed to put the Judge at ease, Kagome was not fooled. She could smell the deceit rolling off him in waves.

CLINK

Kagome glanced behind her to see a guard clip a new chain to her collar. She took one last look around the room before settling her eyes on Levi once again. Her eyes widened marginally as he whispered something to her that only her demon senses could pick up.

To signal she heard, she nodded her head. She watched as his eyebrows rose up in mild shock. _'Apparently he wasn't too sure if I would actually be able to hear him.'_ Taking a deep inhale, she made sure to imprint Levi and Erwin's scent to her memory. There was no telling if she would ever need to find them again.

* * *

If you enjoyed it, Please leave a review! They keep me going!

Next chapter will show Kagome's time with the Military Police.


	8. AN & Chapter 8 Part 1

**HUGE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW. PLEASE READ.**

This chapter is going to be a little different. I have a very important Authors Note that I wish for everyone to see.

But, I don't like when I see an alert for a story only to find an authors note in its place. So, I decided that in conjunction with my note, I would also add half of chapter 8.

Now, it has come to my attention that some people have expressed their opinions in a very un-constructive way in how I want my story to progress. I can understand that this story may not be for everyone, and I respect that. I'm no J.K. Rowling. I'm just writing a story for the pure enjoyment of creating something new, and being able to put my imagination on paper and actually have some people enjoy it.

I believe that this is a site for people to express themselves and put forth their work for others to enjoy. And it just astounds me how some people can really degrade another's work. Now, constructive criticism is fine. That is how people grow to become better writers. But, by just saying "I hate this," or "I'm so disappointed," or "Your story just needs to stop." This is not constructive. And sometimes I think the people that post these comments just want to be hurtful. If you don't like the story or the plot, or the characters, then you don't have to read it. Why make the author feel bad for something they really enjoyed making and thought others would like?

So, if you decide to continue reading this story, here are a few things you may want to know before continuing:

This is a Kagome/Levi story.

Kagome is a dog demon. If you pull her tail at this current point in the story, then she becomes paralyzed. I borrowed the idea from Dragon Ball Z. I'm sorry if this apparently offends people by having Kagome become a demon only for her to have a weakness. If you want to see Kagome become this all powerful entity that can basically take over the whole world with no power struggle with an opposing force, then this story is not for you. Because, if I were to have Kagome portrayed as an all powerful being, there would essentially be no plot. I wanted to develop a unique way where she wouldn't be this unstoppable force, and thought about giving her the weakness of a tail pull that is from DBZ. By being vulnerable, this will allow her be able to connect with the other characters and build relationships. This is how Kagome and Levi will get closer.

When there is more Kagome/Levi interaction, he may have to adopt the attitude of a canine to establish a pack hierarchy. It's only for certain parts. I'm not turning him into a demon. He is staying as he is. This will just lead into a few fluffy parts I have in mind.

 **-VERY IMPORTANT-**

With all this being said. I am border-line if I want to continue to post my story. So, I'm asking everyone who is reading this, that if you do like what I am writing and wish for me to continue, then please leave a comment. Even if it's only one word, it lets me know that there are people who like my creative style and enjoy my vision for these characters.

 **HUGE AUTHORS NOTE ABOVE. PLEASE READ.**

* * *

It has been one week since Kagome was handed to the Military Police. Their treatment of her so far has been bearable. Though they keep her in a cell somewhere under a castle's estate, she is still given two meals a day. So far, the only thing that irks her is the constant pressure on her tail. When someone was not holding it during the day, it was chained to the wall at night. It was almost impossible for her to sleep.

Everyday someone would come into her cell and either draw her blood, cut some of her hair, or swab the inside of her mouth. Thus far she has been cooperative, letting them do their poking and prodding. She knew their attempts to find the source of her power were useless, but nothing she said would alter their way of thinking. They were utterly convinced that they could replicate her power in a lab and apply it to their soldiers.

Up to this point everything they have done to her was minimal at best. But she was sure that was going to change when they did not receive the results they were hoping for. _'How long will it be until they decide to start 'questioning' me for the answers they seek?'_

Kagome looked up when she heard someone enter her cell. It was the usual guard that always did the manhandling of her tail. She couldn't recall his name so she had nicknamed him 'Meatball' because of his resemblance to one and always smelling like food. He was utterly grotesque and made Kagome want to retch every time he appeared in her cell. What she would give for some fresh air.

"Seems today is your lucky day, Beast. The higher ups want you moved further into the Interior. So, it looks like you're going to see more of our wonderful city." He chained her hands in front of her, clipped a chain to her collar, and wrapped a firm hand around her tail. "And don't be getting any smart ideas either. We wouldn't want anything to happen to this pretty tail of yours now do we?" Kagome grit her teeth at the sharp pain that shot up her spine when he squeezed it to make a point.

Kagome didn't say a word as he led the way out of her prison. She sighed as she recounted the week in her mind. Her body moved on autopilot. Throughout the week, her only comfort had been the words that Levi had whispered to her at her trial.

" _Kagome, you will need to last one month before we will be able to free you. Believe me, when the time comes, you will be with us. Just stay strong till then, Mutt."_

She smiled at the memory. For some reason, she was starting to like Levi calling her 'Mutt.' Whenever it came from him, it seemed like a term of endearment. Though she hadn't known him for very long, her instincts were driving her to him like a horse to water. It now seemed to her that he has become a potential pack member. It was only logical that since she was now alone in this world, and her old pack gone, she would create a new one. And apparently her beast has sensed a potential pack mate in Levi. This feeling would not leave her until she officially decided to either make him part of her pack or decide he wasn't worth her time.

Kagome froze as her body pulsed. Her eyes widened, and she looked around. _'What the hell was that?'_

"Hey! Get moving, Beast!" Meatball shouted and gave her tail a harsh tug.

Kagome grunted and hissed at the pain. The odd feeling from earlier had passed, but it left a lingering curiosity. Something was calling out to her, but what was it?

So distracted in her thoughts, she almost missed a soldier that carried wings on his back.

She knew Meatball wouldn't like this, but she spoke up anyway. "Hey! Scout!"

Immediately his attention locked on her. She saw recognition in his eyes. _'Good, at least he knows who I am.'_

"What do you think you're doing, Beast?! No one said you could talk to anyone!" The resulting tug on her tail from Meatball was one she was prepared for, but it still sent her to her knees.

"Hey! Stop that!" The soldier she had called out to had come to her defense. The closer he approached, the more distinct smells she could pull off him. _'He's had close contact with both Erwin and Levi. He should be able to carry my message.'_

"Oh yeah? And who are you to order a member of the Military Police around, huh?"

The soldier squared his shoulders and glared heatedly at Meatball. "I am Armin Arlert of the Survey Corps. I am here on express orders from Commander Erwin Smith. He has given me special clearance that raises my standing to that of a Commander while I am within Wall Sheena. So, I ask you soldier, who are you to question a commanding officer?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and a smirk tugged at her lips. Meatball looked like he was about to piss himself. But, she knew it was a load of bullshit. She could smell the lie curling around the little rabbit. It was just too fun!

"No answer? Very well then. And as Commanding Officer, I believe it would be much appreciated if you eased off her tail." The glare her little rabbit was sending Meatball was astounding. He could certainly bluff his way through a tough situation.

Instantaneously, the pain in her tail stopped and she was able to stand again. "Thank you for your help. But I'm afraid I may need to ask for a favor."

Her little rabbit quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is it that you require of me?"

* * *

Again, Please leave a review to let me know if I should continue the story or not. Thank you.


	9. AN & Chapter 8 Part 2

AN: First I want to say how much I am astounded by the support people are giving this story. I am blown away by everybody's kind words. So I would like to thank everyone that has taken time to read this story and leave a review. You guys rock! I would have posted sooner, but I got swamped with clinicals and finals.

I am extremely happy to announce that will be continuing this story. I honestly have no idea where this will lead or how it is going to end. But for now, please buckle up and enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi/Kagome

Note: Kagome is a dog demon. This story will mainly interact with the anime not the manga.

Important Note!: There will be reference to Dragon Ball Z in relation to tails being their weakness. I didn't want an all-powerful Kagome, so I figured this would put an interesting spin on things.

If you enjoy it, Please leave a review!

* * *

 _Kagome's eyes widened, and a smirk tugged at her lips. Meatball looked like he was about to piss himself. But she knew it was a load of bullshit. She could smell the lie curling around the little rabbit. It was just too fun!_

 _"No answer? Very well then. And as Commanding Officer, I believe it would be much appreciated if you eased off her tail." The glare her little rabbit was sending Meatball was astounding. He could certainly bluff his way through a tough situation._

 _Instantaneously, the pain in her tail stopped and she was able to stand again. "Thank you for your help. But I'm afraid I may need to ask for more of it."_

 _Her little rabbit quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is it that you require of me?"_

Her eyes sparkled in appreciation. "I need you to take something to Captain Levi for me. I believe you have been in close contact with him before, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"How did you- Never mind, Captain Levi mentioned you had mysterious powers. What is it you need me to give him?"

Kagome nodded and brought her hands together to focus her energy. Sesshomaru had only shown her this technique once, she hoped she got it right. Light started to form in her hands as she focused on withdrawing bone from her body. She warped it with her will making sure the measurements were exact. Lastly, she put as much of her energy as she could afford into it.

Looking back up to her little rabbit, she smiled. In his outstretched hand, she dropped a dog whistle. "A whistle?"

Kagome smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Yes, and please tell him that if he ever finds himself between a rock and a hard place, just blow this whistle. No matter how far away he is, I'll hear it, and I'll come find him."

"But, how is that poss-"

Kagome pressed a finger to his lips and winked. "It's my little secret."

Standing back to her full height, she looked back at her jailer and signaled she was ready to go. After they started walking she looked back over her shoulder and said, "thanks little rabbit, I am in your debt."

Armin stood there dumbfounded. "Little rabbit?" Shaking his head, he continued on his way. His mission had turned out better than he hoped. Now to report back to Captain Levi with his findings.

~Three Weeks Later~

Kagome sat panting in her cell as she watched her blood pool on the floor. She had lost feeling in her arms long ago as they hung above her head, chained to the wall. Her feet dangled helplessly three feet off the floor while barbed wire wrapped around her tail. Even the tiniest twitch sent shooting pain up her spine.

She had been in this position for a week now. Just as she had predicted, when their scientists could not find anything, they started to get more aggressive. The first thing they wanted to do was to remove spinal fluid. That was the first time she had said 'no.' That was also the first time that the Military Police had become violent. All the while holding onto her tail, they beat her into submission. Chained her down like an animal and stuck a foot-long needle into her back.

It only got worse from there. After they decided to take tissue from her eye, which had left her temporarily blinded for a few days, they started to ask their questions. When they did not like the answers, no matter how true they were, they whipped her, beat her, burned her, and starved her.

Kagome had quickly found out that it didn't matter what she said. If they didn't have an answer they liked, they would torture her. So, she just kept quiet. She hadn't uttered a word in five days. The only sounds they receive are growls from an animal they've pushed too far.

Her spirit was slowly breaking. Her lack of connection with other people was slowly taking a toll on her, not only mentally but physically as well. She was losing weight, and not just from the meals she had missed. Scars now littered her body as well as bleeding wounds that were too deep to heal at her current condition. Bruises now covered her from head to toe.

No matter how bad her body looked, she still thought her tail was the worst for wear. Being coiled in barbed wire resulted in several chunks of her fur to be pulled off. Other pieces were matted and some visible skin was bleeding where the harsh points of the wire were cutting into her.

Her energy levels were low. No matter how much she tried to store, she eventually had to use some to heal herself. If she hadn't have had her energy replacing what they took, she would have been long dead by now.

 _'Is this really what humanity has become?'_ Her thoughts were frazzled as she stared lifelessly at the floor. Blood dripped from a gag in her mouth and hit the floor with a soft 'PLINK.' About three days ago, she had tried to fight back by taking a chunk from someone's arm. That then resulted in them pulling her fangs from her mouth. Over the course of the three days, they were growing back, but slowly. This was ultimately a reflection of how low her energy has become.

 _'Why am I holding back? What is stopping me from leaving this God forsaken place? To leave these humans to their fate of living like cattle, in fear of the giants that hunt them for the rest of their lives?'_

An image of Levi flashed through her mind.

He was one of the few humans that had accepted her. They fought together. They protected each other. And when it came down to it, they trusted each other.

She may have given up on humanity. But she hasn't given up on him. He alone was the reason she did not let her beast out to ravage this pin that the humans called a home.

Vaguely Kagome heard the door to her cell being opened. She didn't have to even look to know that it was Meatball and two other guards to continue their 'questioning' of her. She then heard clangs of metal hitting metal as they dropped tools onto a tray next to her form. Lazily, Kagome brought her eyes to look at the tools. These were different than the ones they normally brought with them.

"Ah, I see these have caught your attention." One of the guards waved the strange tool in her face. "You see, the higher ups are not happy with the lack of progress we are making. So, they want us to step up our game. Today is just going to be a kidney and a bone sample."

Her eyes widened. In her current state, she wasn't so sure she would be able to regenerate an entire organ. Would this be the start of the end?

Meatball moved to the other side. "First, let's go ahead and get that bone sample." He took out a large sized scalpel and started to dig into her collar bone. Blood ran down her body like a river. Her eyes flashed red and she bit down on the gag in her mouth. Though the gag muffled her angry growl, it still reverberated through her body.

"Easy now, Beast. We wouldn't want to remove any more of those teeth, now would we?" The red eyed glare she leveled him with sent shivers down his spine.

' _Good, he knows who the top predator actually is.'_

Swallowing his fear, he traded the scalpel for a bone saw and dug the blade deeper into her collarbone and started to saw away at the bone.

Her angry growls turned into whimpers of agony the longer he cut into her. She thought she was going to lose consciousness from the pain until he finally pulled out a chunk of her collar bone and threw it into a metal bowl.

The other guard was on the opposite side of Meatball and was holding a slightly smaller scalpel. Already he had lightly cut into her to create an outline.

Suddenly Kagome's ears perked up as a high-pitched sound entered her ears. _'What?'_ It took a while for her foggy mind to clear enough for her to realize she had heard anything at all. Her ears twitched again as she heard the noise for a second time. Then it all came crashing back to her.

Her head snapped up and the fog cleared from her mind. _'Levi! He's blowing the whistle!'_ Her hands started to strain against her restraints. The fur on her tail started to bristle. _'Levi is in trouble. Levi_ _ **needs me**_ _!'_

"Hey! Settle down!" Meatball yelled as he grabbed the chain that connected to the barbed wire around her tail and tugged. Usually that would have paralyzed her, and the guards knew it. But right now, Kagome wasn't in control, her beast was. And the only thing that tugging on her tail accomplished, was pissing it off.

 **"Get your filthy hands off me, you fucking parasite."**

* * *

If you enjoyed it, Please leave a review!

Next chapter will show Kagome reunited with Levi!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi/Kagome

Note: Kagome is a dog demon. This story will mainly interact with the anime not the manga.

Important Note!: There will be reference to Dragon Ball Z in relation to tails being their weakness. I didn't want an all-powerful Kagome, so I figured this would put an interesting spin on things.

If you enjoy it, Please leave a review!

* * *

Meatball froze when he heard the guttural sound she spoke in. He looked at the other guards who were also frozen in fear. He fully turned to look into the scarlet eyes of his prisoner, and boy were they different. The color was darker and her pupils were slits, and it shot a strike of fear down his spine. Those were the eyes of a killer.

Meatball didn't even see it coming. She broke one hand from her restraints and grabbed his windpipe. Her claws lacerated his skin and pulled out his trachea. He was dead instantly.

She broke her other hand free and landed on the ground in a crouch. The chains still attached to her wrists clanked against the floor. Her tail flexed and whipped to her side thus breaking the chains that connected to the barbed wire. She would have to untangle it later.

Her attention then turned to the other guards in the cell. One was still frozen in fear while the other was running for the stairwell. She brought her hand up and ran it through his heart. In a blur of movement, she was behind the guard running for his life. Her beast took a deep breath and savored the smell of fear pouring off her prey. Her claws then tore down his back like it was paper. She then grabbed an arm and pulled. A smile tore across her lips at the resounding pop and tearing of flesh as his arm was pulled from its socket. Blood sprayed everywhere landing on herself and the surrounding walls.

She reveled in his painful screams till they quieted for the last time. She got up from the still warm body and followed her nose out of the labyrinth dungeon. She had a mate to get to.

She eventually made it to the ground floor of the castle and was about to transform until she felt another pulse. Her red eyes glanced around her. Why did that feeling feel so familiar? She decided to let her instincts guide her and ran through the castle. Every soldier she came upon was slaughtered by her claws. She ran until she found a library. Another pulse went through her. This time it almost seemed happy.

Her red eyes focused on a fire place. On the mantle was a sword she had not seen in such a long time. **"Tenseiga."** She ran her hands over the hilt and it was like shaking hands with an old friend. **"There's no time to catch up now, Tenseiga. But I may need your help."**

She grabbed Tenseiga from the mantle and put it in a sash around her waist. Not even bothering to go outside, she transformed. The castle crumbled around her and she relished in all the terrifying screams. Forming blue clouds around her paws, she took to the sky.

 **"Worry not my mate, I'm coming!"**

* * *

Kagome raced through the sky covering great distances in little time. She had already flown over the inner wall and the next one was in view. She relished the wind flowing through her fur.

Her rational side may be severely weakened because of the regression of her energy during their sleep. Now only having the strength of a new born pup as well as being vulnerable to their tail being trapped. The beast however, was not as handicapped. The beast still maintained enough energy to fully function in their true giant form.

She heard the whistle again and picked up her speed.

Her beast looked down at the countryside filled with giants after she cleared the last wall. **"Mindless beasts."** They were like low level demons who couldn't think for themselves. They just let their basic needs take over.

Landing right outside of a forest with very tall trees, she looked around. Surprisingly, the trees were bigger than herself. They almost made her feel like a normal sized dog.

Taking in a deep breath, she reared her head back and howled. Long and low. Hopefully Levi will know her call and blow the whistle again so she can get a lock on his location. She didn't have to wait long. It seems he was in the middle of the forest.

With her mind focused on her mate, she raced to find him.

Along the way, she came across several humans hanging from wires and giants trying to climb the trees. Not changing her pace, she rammed right in the middle of the biggest crowd. She smashed three of them and ripped the heads off of two. Blood dripping from her muzzle, she continued on her way. The humans in the trees just stood there dumbstruck as they watched her go on her way.

The ground shook with the force of her running. Her thundering steps could be heard for miles. Burning fire wrapped around her shoulder with every step she took from the piece of bone they took, but she didn't care. Her mate could be in trouble, and nothing was going to stop her from getting to him.

Along the way she picked up the scent of fresh blood. The smell was so thick she couldn't pick individual scents out of it. It could be Levi's for all she knew. Her eyes darkened at the thought. She scrunched her snout in a snarl. Even though there were four missing fangs, she still looked menacing.

The closer she got, the more bodies she found littering the floor. This enraged her even more. Any one of those bodies could have been her mate. She wouldn't stop to check though, she was still holding out hope that he was at the end of this trail.

There was a break in the trees and Kagome stopped right before the clearing. Her body was still encased in shadow as she took in her new surroundings. Her black fur worked to camouflage herself and made her eyes seem even more eerie.

A female giant stood trapped by what looked like millions of wires. There were cannons surrounding her as well as a handful of humans. But there was only one human she was interested in finding.

She flared her nostrils as she slowly stepped into the clearing. All commotion stopped at her presence. She didn't care. Her eyes traveled over every soldier she could find. Where is he?

She saw motion to her right and saw some soldier getting ready to attack. She snarled at them and let acid drool collect in her mouth. She was ready to strike until a shout rang through the air.

"ALL SOLDIERS STAND DOWN!"

With the threat neutralized for now, she turned her attention to the one who shouted. It was the blond man that was always with her mate. Surely if he was there, then so to would be her mate.

Walking over to his tree, she lifted her upper body to rest her front paws on the tree to get a better look at the branch, sniffing all the way. And there he was, standing next to the blonde. Her eyes locked on his.

He sighed before stepping forward. "Calm down, Mutt. I'm fine."

Hearing his voice broke her from her trance. She pushed off the tree to stand on all four paws once again. A bright light engulfed her form, and she shrunk to her human self. Jumping from her position on the ground she landed on the branch.

Her crimson eyes raked over his form, checking for any sign of injuries.

Levi raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" He then took in her appearance. His eyes widened. Her clothing was in tatters and looked to be barely holding on by a thread. Dried blood was caked to her form as new blood still ran down her body from fresh wounds. The most devastating one was her shoulder where it appeared she was missing part of her bone. Shackles were around her wrists, their chains rattling against the ground. From what he could see of her tail, it was matted with several pieces of barbed wire tangled within.

He took a step forward, a concerned look overtaking his features. "What the fuck did they do to you?"

He received no response. He glanced past her and toward Erwin. By his expression, he was just as shocked as he was at the state she was in. This was not how the plan was supposed to go.

His attention returned to her when she finally stepped towards him. Her unwavering crimson gaze unnerved him as he took a step back. She instantly stilled her movements. Her ears lowered, and she let out a low keening whine.

"Mutt?" Her ears perked, and she started her approach again, but slower this time.

Levi didn't know what she was going to do, but he knew she wouldn't intentionally hurt him. So, he allowed her approach. When she was just a hairs breath away, she touched her cheek with his. He had to swallow the initial reaction to push her away because she was covered in dirt and grime, and thus getting him dirty as well. She continued to nuzzle her way down his chin and started to sniff his pulse point.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. He looked in her eyes. They were still a blazing crimson. Something was wrong with her. "Kagome?" The beast huffed in annoyance. But since her mate was no longer in danger, then she would back off for now.

Levi was still staring into her eyes when it happened. He saw crimson slowly turn white and the purple iris's turn back to blue. She slumped forward in exhaustion and he caught her before she could fall. He gently set her on the branch, so her feet were dangling off the ledge.

"Mutt?"

Her tired eyes glanced up to him and she smiled. "I'm glad you got my whistle."

Levi knelt down to her level. "What happened to you?"

* * *

If you enjoyed it, Please leave a review!

Next chapter: Levi finds out about Kagome's time with the MP's.


End file.
